Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars (美少女戦士プリキュア：星 Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Stās) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24, also written by Naoko Takeuchi, and co-directed by Chiaki Kon. The themes are planets and other celestial bodies. It is the sequel to Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S and is the final season/sequel of the Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure series Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars episodes .... Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon Tsukino Chibiusa (ちびうさ Tsukino Chibiusa) / Cure Chibi Moon (キビ・ムーンを治す Kyua Chibi Mūn) Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Tenou Haruka (天王 はるか Tenō Haruka) / Cure Uranus (治療天王星 Kyua Uranusu) Info is coming soon Kaiou Michiru (海王 みちる Kaiō Michiru) / Cure Neptune (キュア・ネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) Info is coming soon Meiou Setsuna (冥王 せつな Meiō Setsuna) / Cure Pluto (治療冥王星 Kyua Pruuto) Info is coming soon Tomoe Hotaru (土萠 ほたる Tomoe Hotaru) / Cure Saturn (キュアサターン Kyua Satān) Info is coming soon Kou Seiya (コウ星矢 Kō Seiya) / Cure Star Fighter (キュアスターファイター Kyuasutāfaitā) Info is coming soon Kou Taiki (コウ大樹 Kō taiju) / Cure Star Maker (キュースタースターメーカー Kyūsutāsutāmēkā) Info is coming soon Kou Yaten (コウYaten Kō Yaten) / Cure Star Healer (キュアスターヒーラー Kyuasutāhīrā) Info is coming soon Princess Kakyuu (火球皇女 Kakyū Purinsesu) / Cure Fireball (キュアファイアボール Kyuafaiabōru) Info is coming soon Pretty Cure Quartet * CereCere (セレセレ SereSere) / Cure Ceres (キュセレス Kyua Seresu) – Info is coming soon * VesVes (ベスベス BesuBesu) / Cure Vesta (キュベスタ Kyua Besuta)'' – Info is coming soon * JunJun (ジュンジュン ''JunJun) / Cure Juno (キュアジュノ Kyuajuno) – Info is coming soon * PallaPalla (パラパラ ParaPara) / Cure Pallas (キュパラス Kyuaparasu) – Info is coming soon Chibi Chibi (ちびちび ChibiChibi) / Cure Chibi Chibi (キュちびちび KyuaChibiChibi) / Cure Cosmos (キュコスモス Kyuakosumosu) Info is coming soon Galaxia (ギャラクシア Gyarakushia) / Cure Galaxia (キュギャラクシア KyuaGyarakushia) Look in the villains section for info. Cure Animamates and their allies Look in the villains section for info and members The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "-Mis~" Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis. She stays close to King Endymion at all costs while many others are unconscious. Diana ends her sentences with "-Ana~" or "-Dai~" Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He is the reincarnated Prince Endymion and fell back in love with Princess Serenity/Usagi. Shadow Galactica The villains of the season. They hunt for Star Seeds and consists of 10 members Galaxia (ギャラクシア Gyarakushia) / Cure Galaxia (キュギャラクシア KyuaGyarakushia) / Chaos Galaxia (カオスギャラクシア Kaosugyarakushia) The puppet of Chaos. She is the leader of Shadow Galactica. Usagi originally believes she (Galaxia) is possessed by Chaos but that is disproved when Cure Galaxia begins to show resistance to Chaos and she shows that she has a Star Seed unlike her minions meaning that she is in fact his willing puppet. She, soon after disposing of her Star Seed, was possessed by Chaos willingly because she believed that she was dying. Cure Lethe (キュレーテ Kyua Rēte) Info is coming soon Cure Mnemosyne (キュムネモシュネ Kyua Munemoshune) Info is coming soon Cure Phi (キュピー Kyuapī) Info is coming soon Cure Chi (キュチー Kyua Chī) Info is coming soon Cure Animamates * Cure Iron Mouse (キュアアイアンマウス Kyua Aian Mausu) – Info is coming soon * Cure Aluminum Siren (アルミサイレンを癒す Kyua Arūminamu Seirēn) – Info is coming soon * Cure Lead Crow (治すリードクロウ Kyuā Rīdo kurou) – Info is coming soon * Cure Tin Nyanko (キュアティンニャンコ Kyua Tin'Nyanko) / Nyanko Suzu (鈴にゃんこ, Suzu Nyanko) – Info is coming soon * Cure Heavy Metal Papillon (硬化重金属パピヨン Kyua jūkinzoku papiyon) – Info is coming soon Dark Pretty Cure (ダークプリキュア Dākupurikyua) Minor Characters Osaka Naru (大阪鳴 Osaka Naru) Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns Usa-P. However, Naru is from Osaka thus the ironic last-name. Umino Gurio (海野ぐりお Umino Gurio) Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. MORE TO COME. Items Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts (美しいクリスタルプラネットコンパクト Utsukushī kurisutarupuranettokonpakuto) The second transformation items of the PreCure that debuted at the end of ''Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R''. luminous links (発光リンク Hakkō rinku) The activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. PreCure Make Up Items (プリキュアメークアップアイテム Purikyuamēkuappuaitemu) The transformation appliers. Each girl gets a different one according to them such as Usagi uses lipstick and/or Ami uses a eyeshadow applicator. Talismans (タリスマン Tarisuman) *Deep Aqua Mirror (ディープ・アクア・ミラー Dīpu Akua Mirā) - User is Cure Neptune *Space Sword (スペース・ソード Supēsu Sōdo) - User is Cure Uranus *Garnet Orb (ガーネット・オーブ Gānetto· Ōbu) - User is Cure Pluto Eternal Tiare (エターナル・ティアル Etānaru Tiare) Cure Moon's final weapon which is summoned when she went into eternal status. PreCure Eternal Planet swords (プレキュア永遠の惑星の剣 Purikyua eien no wakusei no ken) / PreCure Planet swords (プリキュア惑星の剣 Purikyua wakusei no ken) / The eternal swords of light (光の永遠の剣 Hikari no eien no ken) These swords first appeared in Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R as the PreCure Planet swords and are used by the PreCure discluding Cure Moon, Cure Chibi Moon, and the outers however Cure Chibi Moon does get one this season. Cure Galaxia and Princess Kayuu call these swords the eternal swords of light. The can be joined/fused with the planetary crystal weapons to create a very strong attack. * Eternal Pretty Cure star water blade (永遠のプリキュアスターウォーターブレード Eien no purikyuasutāu~ōtāburēdo) – Cure Mercury's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star Pyre Rapier (永遠のプリキュアスターピレ・ラピエール Eien no purikyuasutāpire rapiēru) – Cure Mars's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star shocking rose sword (永遠のプリティキュアスター、ショッキングなバラの剣 Eien no puritikyuasutā, shokkinguna bara no ken) – Cure Jupiter's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star Love laser sword (永遠のプリティキュアスターラブレーザー剣 Eien no puritikyuasutāraburēzā ken) – Cure Venus's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star pink sugar scabbard (永遠のプリキュアスターピンクの砂糖漬け Eien no purikyuasutāpinku no satōdzuke) – Cure Chibi Moon's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star Lovely blossom sword (永遠のプリティキュアスターラブリーブロッサムソード Eien no puritikyuasutāraburīburossamusōdo) – Cure Ceres's sword * Eternal Pretty Cure star fire rapier (永遠のプリティキュアスターファイアレピア Eien no puritikyuasutāfaiarepia) – Cure Vesta's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star harvesting thunder sword (永遠のプリキュアスター、雷の剣を収穫 Eien no purikyuasutā, ikazuchinotsurugi o shūkaku) – Cure Juno's sword. * Eternal Pretty Cure star frozen blade (永遠のプリティキュアスター冷凍刃 Eien no puritikyuasutā reitō ha) – Cure Pallas's sword. The planetary crystal weapons (惑星の結晶兵器 Wakusei no kesshō heiki) The weapons of Cure Mercury, Cure Mars, Cure Jupiter, and Cure Venus after they gained crystal power. This includes – Pretty Cure Mercury Harp, Pretty Cure Mars Arrow, Pretty Cure Leaves of Oak, Pretty Cure Love Whip. PreCure Holy Chalices (プリキュア聖なる聖会 Purikyua seinaru hijirikai) These give the PreCure the ability to go into their Eternal Princess Forms and give Cure Moon the ability to use the attack "PreCure Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" as her holy chalice adds a new level to her weapon. These also give the PreCure the eternal status of their crystal weapons (includes the talismans) but they are never called "eternal" straight out. The Silver Crystal (シルバークリスタル Shirubākurisutaru) The Silver Crystal is made up of the Chrome crystals and the tears of moon royalty. Anyone can use it and it's very powerful. Disguise Pens (変装ペン Hensō pen) The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia References Other Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars Category:Series